


Not the Best way to End a Night.

by CybelleGriffith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Male Chara (Undertale), Older Chara (Undertale), Older Frisk (Undertale), Possessive Sans (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybelleGriffith/pseuds/CybelleGriffith
Summary: This story is something I thought of while reading other works, it's my first ever work so reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.In a world where monsters never where trapped underground, instead for there protection the Gate was established to try and keep them safe and the fanatics that want to hurt them at bay, now years later the Gate is not what it once was twisted from the inside out using the once they once fought to protect as sources for power and greater weapons, traped with Guards that monster there every move. One night some plan to escape with only slight success one passes out in a turbulent river that acts as a physical barrier between the natural human world and the mystical place the monsters once called home.Frisk just can't leave someone to be sweep away with the river to be dusted by the fall at the end, let's just hope it her act of kindness doesn't end up causing too much turbulence in her relatively calm life. Who knows it could be just what she needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> as mentioned before this is my first work and any feedback is greatly appreciated I hope you enjoy the story, I don't know how long it's going to be, and I apologise for any spelling or grammar issues I don't have anyone to edit or proofread the story.

The night was cool, with slight dampness in the air from the rain that had fallen throughout the day. Frisk had her face leaning out the window enjoying the way the air felt on her skin and hair. It had been a long day, not unpleasant just long. As they usually were, there was just her and her little white dog named Toby, she would never admit it out loud but sometimes it was lonely. Biting her lip, she shook her head better to be lonely then dead. She looks over to the river that flows in front of the little house she calls home, it acts as a border between the human side of the world and the more magically inclined where the monsters use to live.

Up the river from where she was, she could just make out the Gate. Its searchlights were up and moving about. Her brow furrowed the lights were more active tonight, even though they were just lights in the distance she could still make out how the sweep was greater than usual. Something was wrong. They were looking for something or someone. Her heart jumped at the idea that a monster had escaped the facility, her grip on the window seal tightened _Please, please let them get away oh please_. She thought as the wood from the window bit into her hands causing small prinks in her skin.

Her stare at the searchlights was interrupted by Toby’s sudden low growl and rise in his hackles, her head snapped over to him in shock. Toby almost never growled, he always a fun-loving dog that hardly even made a sound besides excited barks and whines of happiness at her annoyance when he ran away with something. Typically, something she needed like the kitchen utensil she had just put down. He was gazing out of the window at the river that flowed by, her area was the only place beside the Gate that one could potentially cross. 

It wasn’t calm she doubted any part of the river was calm, but there were more rocks here and one could manoeuvre from one side to the other using those it was one of the reasons that the Guard kept a close eye on her and did regular inspections of her area just in case. In fact, The Guard where the only thing that usually got Toby to growl, the only reason she was even allowed to live there is that the land surrounding her house had been in her family for generations and despite there best efforts they could not find a viable reason to take it away from her.

Frisk looked out to the river chewing her bottom lip _what could it be?_ As she looked out, she noticed something on the rocks. She had to squint to just make out the shape of a person laying on one of the larger rocks in the middle looking very pale. She froze then with sudden desperation bolted form the window. Running around the corner to the front door and yanked it open the air meeting her as she ran out of the house and towards the river. 

She stopped at the edge of the bank close enough to make out more of the person on the rocks. Her face paled a skeleton _oh god_ she just stood there in shock _I thought monsters turned to dust did they find a way to keep their skeleton for study do they even have a skeleton in there body oh god why is there a skeleton don’t they tortured the monster enough now they can't even let the die normally oh god oh god what do I do?_ she couldn’t seem to move her breath coming in quick pants as her brain ran through all the possible reason a skeleton could possibly be there, then she noticed it move.

“what” she heard herself yelp as she unintentionally moved closer feeling ice cold water on her feet it moved again _it’s breathing_ she realized, then dove into the water and grabbed the closest rock as the river slammed into her. She pushed off the rock she was holding moving to the next one the closer she got to the monster the more she noticed how still it was beside its slow breathing making worry settle deep in her gut. She also noticed as the water was slamming into it, it was slowly moving further to one side of the rock

“shit” she lunged at the next rock a little more desperate if it gets taken by the current there was nothing she could do to help it. The river leads to a waterfall that most defiantly would kill it. _Almost_ she reached out to its arm from the rock she was being pushed into _curse my short arms!_ She just barely was out of reach and the water wasn’t doing her any favours pulling her hand back she inhaled then pushed her body off the rock towards the monster hand outreached again she grabbed the Skeleton’s arm just as she was pushed off her anchor by the water. 

Panic shot through her souls causing it to spark and magic too well up to her fingertips as her body started to slip past the rocks her only support the skeleton as she gripped its arm form dear life. She raised her free right hand and a wall of red rose from the ground below where here feet were dangling down the river anchoring her. She looked back at the Skeleton that she was gripping with her left-hand body in a very strange and uncomfortable position, she grunted and yanked on the skeleton causing his to fall from the rock and onto her _how is a Skeleton so heave its just bones!_

“ugh” she looked back to the side of the bank with her house on it and then up the river towards the Gate. “Dammit I don’t have time for this” she placed her hand on the wall she created _I can’t move back the same way and they’re going to probably come searching for this fellow soon, which means I have to get home hid them, change clothing and make sure there are no traces of him even being in my house with means no footprints dammit!_ She breathed in sharply and reached out for her souls magic it surged at the touch _move_ she thought while glaring at the red wall it reacted immediately shooting towards the right side of the river bank that she came from and practically slamming her into it. The wall lifted up, dumping her and the monster onto dry land then disappeared.

Fuck, I really need to practice more” she muttered into the dirt beneath her. She released her hold on the Skeleton and got up body shaking from the cold and pressure of the water that had been beating upon her moment ago. She looked over her shoulder at the river bank ground looking for footprint or something to give her rescuer away, thankfully the river was unbiased at dragging things away. No footprints could be seen in its waters or by the bank _that’s one less thing for me to worry about_. She bent down and grabbed the monster beside her, huffing at the weight she put them on her back their arms dangling over her shoulder’s thighs? in her arms legs dangling below as she grunted over to her door.

“Toby!” she called from the front doorway the dog looked up at her growling in suspicion at the monster draped on her back. She grunted at the dog “Yeah, yeah not a huge fan right now either how are they so freaking heavy!” she paused then shot Toby a glare that said she was not in the mood for his annoying fanatics “Get the trap door”. The dog looked at her for a moment then shot off down the hall to the trap door in question grabbing the rug with his teeth and tossing it to the side. Then grabbing the rope handle and yanking back to open it as Frisk grunted her way down the hall and to the door. Once down the stairs, she walked over to the bed she had down there for when she was too lazy to go back upstairs to her room. While she did her research or had finished training, she practically threw the monster onto it.

“sorry” she mutters when it flopped down and the mattress “your just freaken heavy” She shot it a glare _not that its really your fault but dangit now I have so much to do and all I want is to go to bed._ she exhaled sharply and examined the monster more closely, now that she could they were in a single white gown that was wet and clings to there bones. They looked male with a more masculine pelvis and bigger build, around her height a bit taller but not by much he was very big boned he was breathing slowly she would have to inspect him for wounds later right now she had to cover up her tracks. 

She turned and jogged up the stairs once she was up Toby dropped the door letting it swing shut. She gave him a small smile as she grabbed the handle and tucked it away in a notch so if anyone stepped on the door when walking over the rung, they would not feel the rope. She then grabbed the purple rug and placed it on top. She walked over to the open door and looked out, breathing in deeply as she let her magic fill her up again. Letting it fill her vision as she looked out, she saw the traces of monster magic in the air outside leading from the river to her house “fuck, why can’t things ever be easy” she groans out letting some of her magic fill her hands as she steps outside again, grabbing the line of magic and pushing it back towards the river. Her eyebrow furrow in frustration at the effort _damn it’s like a brick wall._

“Come on!” she grunts out in a silent plea, it slowly moves backwards. Eventually, she has the traces over the river and leading down it instead of towards her house. Her knees buckle slightly when she gave the monsters magic one final push. On her way down to the ground she grabbed her knees _not yet, I still have to deal with the house and my clothing_. She grunts as she slowly stands back up, then walks back to the house this time closing the front door. She reaches again for her magic having lost her grip on it from exhaustion, it took longer than usual to get it to cover her eyes so she could see the magic around the house. When she finally got it to corporate, she almost just gave up then and there and just when to bed there was a trail right up to the trap door and down.

“DAMN MONSTERS AND THEIR RESIDUAL MAGIC!” she groaned in frustration and reached out to the trail with her own magic _I really can’t move them not enough energy but maybe I can cover them._ She let her magic wrap around the trail like a red blanket or casing her hands shaking from exhaustion at the use of so much magic in a long time and she wasn’t even done. Once the trail was cover, she reached down and touched the trap door letting her magic radiate down and into the markings embedded in the wood they glowed red then vanished at the trap door embedded itself into the floor effectively becoming one with the floor, the rope also disappeared into the floor.

She slowly released her hold on her soul letting it and her magic settle back into the background, she looked over at the floor and the water on it. She huffed while turning and walking past the trap door and into the bathroom on the left of it she grabbed a grey towel from the rack and started to prosses of cleaning away the physical evidence then changing and finally being done with this stupid night.


	2. Chapter 2

As she threw her wet clothing and towel into the hamper in her room a knock on the front door range. The exhaustion she had been feeling quickly fled from her at the sound. She took a deep breath and walked out of her room, she was in fresh dry pyjamas ready for sleep. That didn’t really matter because she hadn’t quite escaped the night yet.

 She walked through the living room that her room was connected too, then to the entrance of the cottage that the living room was connected to through the main hall of the house which leads to the front and back door. She shot a glance at the purple rug as she passed it then steeled her eyes to never glance there again, she couldn’t give it away.

Taking a breath, she opened to door a creak looking out with her face scrunched up in confusion as she blinked at the Guards standing before her. They were imposing figures in black battle garb made of a thick fabric woven together with monster magic to black both physical and magical attacks, the outfit was completely devoid and any colour besides black and a grey insignia of the Gate.

 The man in front of her smiled and took off his black helmet that sported a block visor _can these people be any more emo? Also, how do they even look through that thing at night, probably magic_. As the helmet popped off his short brown hair curled around his face as he grinned at her with dark red eyes.

“Sis! How have you been?” Chara asked a glint in his eyes. Frisk's hazel eyes widened at the appearance of her brother “Chara? What are you doing here? What’s going on” she asked of all the people she did not expect her brother to be one of the Guards here tonight.

_Ok so maybe that was another reason she could live here. It helps to have her brother be a Caption of the guard and probably in line for a promotion, dang it she doesn’t know how to feel about that._ He chuckled at her surprised face reaching his gloved hand up to ruffle her short brown hair that matched his in colour but was stubbornly straight in comparison to his crazy curls.

“nothing crazy sis, just an inspection” he replied as he drew his hand back, he shrugged and his eyes flashed with a message **_you know how it is sis right?_** She narrowed her eyes at this as if to say _right an inspection with one of the best Caption of the Guards and one of the candidates for the head of the guard, yeah, I totally fucking believe that!_ He chuckled at her suspension and his smile grew “Anyway are you just going to leave us hanging or let us in?” he gestured behind him to another officer one and a magic drone flying outside the door. She pauses then give a quick nod and opens the door while stepping aside to let them in.

Chara strolls in and stands beside his sister while the guard walks in with the control pad and the drone flying behind him. Outside her house, as Frisk closes the door, she sees more drones and Guards with control pads scanning the area. With the door is closed, she leans on the wall beside where Chara is leaning and looks at him questioning “Well? Aren’t you going to search?” Her brother looks over at the guard his eyes hardening as he barks “Get to it” at him then looks back at his sister's eyes softening saying **_there you go_**.

The Guard hurries off to search the house and get the heck away from the siblings Chara has always unnerved him the less time around him the better. “So how have you been sis?” Frisk glances at him she will need to be extra careful, Chara always could see through her like she was made of glass. She studies him a bit more than sighs and shrugs

 “about the same nothing much to report just been me and Toby” He nods

“where is the pup?”

“Last I saw him he was in the kitchen trying to break into his food cabinet” Frisk says with a slight giggle toby was always interesting.

“dang Mut hasn’t changed then” he says with a small laugh

Frisk nods then focus on her bare feet for a bit before speaking up “why are you really here Chara?”

She can fill him stiffen a bit at her hard tone “told you sis inspection” her head snaps up as she glares at him.

“You’re the caption of a unit of _Guards_ you really expect me to believe that they sent you and some I don’t know, about 3 to 4 other Guards for an inspection, in the middle of the _Night!_ ” Chara’s smile fades at her heated tone and glare, he chuckles halfheartedly.

“well I suppose your right-“ he pauses seeming to contemplate “-I can't really tell you much, besides that there was an escape a big one this time and well- a lot of monsters escaped we think one of the boss category monsters kinda catapulted the boat they were using across the river before we could completely block their path, then they got knocked out by our units so here we are searching for them” his left-hand fiddles with his belt and his left-hand runs through his hair at the end of his little statement, his eyes crinkled in frustration. Frisk stays silent examining him mentally storing the information that the skeleton is a boss monster _no wonder his magic was so strong, but even then, it was a bit too strong_.

“Thank you for telling me the truth or at least what you could” she finally says under her breath the corners of her mouth going up just slightly. Chara breaks into a grin causing Frisk's smile to grow just a bit most people didn’t like Chara’s smile but well she had been around it for a long time it was nice to see him smile to her no matter how creepy.

“Don’t worry about its not like I told you anything supper top secret besides, despite what some say I know you would never betray us” Frisk smiles faulters just a wee bit, Chara flinches at his own words “sorry, I know you don’t really like well-” he gestures at his uniform. Frisk bits her lip she really didn’t want to get into this not again she doesn’t understand why Chara is part of the Gate but that doesn’t mean she had to like it, they didn’t see eye to eye on monsters. She never will understand why he thinks the way he does “Chara-” she starts then huffs “I don’t want to get into this argument again especially since I have seen you in months let’s not talk about the Gate or monsters please” Chara sighs in relief

“sure sis, and sorry about not visiting sooner I will try to visit more often ok?” He visibly relaxes as he smiles at her. They start to chat about Toby a safe topic, and how he likes to annoy Frisk. After a bit, they hear a throat clear and Chara stiffens up again at the sight of his subordinate. “All clear boss” he states when Chara looks at him expectedly, he gives a short nod and waves him away.

The Guard quickly retreat outside surprised that Chara can even relax, thought he was always stiff. Chara looked over at his sister as once the Guard was outside “well I do believe that’s my cue to leave” He gives her a peck on the forehead promising to visit again soon, then puts on his helmet and strolls out. Frist stares at the door for a long time waiting. Then when she hears the footsteps of people leaving, she finally looks over at the rug. As much as she would like to sleep, she has a skeleton to tend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! So what are your thoughts on Chara?


	3. Author note

Sorry about this, school started a bit ago and I thought I would be able to keep up with this story.  
However, that does not seem to be the case I just have too much homework each week to complete to even think about writing, so I will have to put this story on hold until spring break when I have some more time. Again sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know.


	4. Author note

I want to apologize there has been a lot of personal issues that I needed and still need to work through. I don't have the time or currently motivation to keep working on this story. Without going into to much detail; there are a lot of issues with my life currently and my family I am sorry I really love this fandom and stories but currently if I forced myself to finish this story it would be a disservice to everyone who is interested or may be interested in reading it, because it would be a forced work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully, you enjoyed it.  
> Please comment your thoughts.


End file.
